


ABCs with Akabane and Isogai

by Akabane-san (AkabaneKayo)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: All The Ships, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneKayo/pseuds/Akabane-san
Summary: Drabbles with Isogai Yuuma and my OC, Akabane Kayo, Akabane Karma's younger twin sister. It's mostly fluff though so... yeah.





	1. Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello!  
> I wanted to revive my obsession with Assassination Classroom so i decided to post this here too. I'll see if people actually read this and maybe I'll continue. I haven't written since forever and this is my first story here so please feel free to judge me in the comments. Or dm akabane_kayo on twitter cause thats my fan account...  
> So um yeah. Please leave a comment if you can. It really boosts my spirits knowing if people like what i write.  
> Enjoy the fluff! \\(^_^)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you know you're doing this to me? Making me feel all weird. Are you even trying at all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were inspired by haikyuu doujins so that's why they seem familiar

Isogai mumbled something under his breath as he slumped right next to Kayo. Isogai just finished a day of work when he insisted on meeting her at their usual meeting place— a space in the forest near Class E's classroom where a blanket was spread out for the two to sit on.

"Are you alright?" She sounded concerned as she nudged him.

"Hmmm... Just tired. I guess." He yawned.

"Then why did you insist on meeting me? I'm worried you won't be able to focus at school tomorrow." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"No. No. It's fine." He yawned again. He leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"…"

"Isogai?"

 _'Wait. Wait. Wait. He's asleep? Already?_ ' She silently panicked when she realized he was lightly snoring beside her.

"G-Geez. If you're going to sleep at least lay down." 

She tried to move Isogai but he slumped into her lap. "Oi. Don't sleep there." She whisper shouted.

Kayo moved to carefully lay down the sleeping Isogai on the blanket.

"Wow. You're really asleep. Huh. You must've been tired from work."

She blinked her eyes as she continued to stare at the ikemen.

"I just don't understand why you would want to see me if you're already tired." Her voice gradually became softer until it was only a whisper. "You damn ikemen. You know I'll be worried if you overdo stuff because of me... What wrong with you? Huh. Yuuma."

She lifted her hand and started to lightly poke Isogai with her finger.

"What are you even trying to do? Cause if... if you're trying to allure me then... then... it's most certainly working."

She heard Isogai mumble. "Hmmm... Kayo. Kayo..."

The said girl suddenly froze when her name left his lips. She covered her blushing face with her hands.

"No fair. You're so not fair, Isogai. Don't you know you're doing this to me? Making me feel all weird. Are you even trying at all?"

She looked at the sleeping figure beside her. Under the moonlight he looked so peaceful. So relaxed. So calm. So... cute.

Kayo looked from side to side to see if there was anybody around and then she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

She moved back a little though she was still too close to his face. She was surprised when he suddenly opened his eyes and jolted upwards, almost bumping his head on her forehead.

"Huh..." Yuuma said, groggily. 

 _'Oh no!!! He woke up!!!'_ Alarms sounded inside her brain.

His blushing face was only a few centimeters from hers. "Kayo? What did you just..."

"Nothing." She looked down and avoided his eyes.

"Kayo, You're blushing. You..."

He was cut off when Kayo's phone rang. Her brother, Karma, was calling.

"Should I..." She glanced at her phone then at Isogai.

"He's probably checking on you. He's worried cause you shouldn't be out this late. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Text him for now and I'll accompany you home." He stood up and extended a hand to her.

"Yeah. But..." She took his hand and stood up. "Why did you even insist on meeting with me in the first place?"

"Is it so wrong if I want to see my 'girlfriend' after a busy day at work?" Isogai and Kayo both visibly blushed when he boldly stated the word 'girlfriend' outloud.

"N-no of course not... Damn... Let's just go home..."

… 

Isogai was humming something he had heard from work and Kayo was looking at the stars above their heads. They were walking side by side and were holding hands under the moonlight.

I guess it was pretty romantic.

Isogai suddenly let go of Kayo's hand and leaned closer to Kayo, startling her a bit. "I liked it though." He said with a smile on his lips. And with that, he walked a bit faster and left Kayo behind with a certain ikemen on her mind and that kiss she stole.

'Damn it. He was awake.'


	2. Blunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It looks like acting blunt won't work on that damn ikemen."

Long before Kayo and Isogai started going out (more like before he realized she has romantic feelings for him), Kayo visited Isogai's house to study for a test in Social Studies (and most likely to forcibly make him realize her growing feelings for him).

He checked his house for snacks to eat while studying but found none.

"Shoot. I didn't know that we didn't have any snacks. I should have dropped by the store before we went home. Guess I have to go buy some from the store. And I just got my paycheck. Damn." Isogai muttered to himself as he went to the living room.

"Kayo," The redhead looked up as she heard her name, "I'm going out to buy snacks. Is there anything you want?" Isogai asked her as she continued to fiddle with the books and notebooks on the table.

"Hmmm... Well..." She tilted her head and started to think of something to say. "I want... You..." She said a little bit too forced and screamed internally, _'What was that?!'_

Isogai didn't even seemed fazed. "Okay. You want me to decide. Then I'll be right back. Just continue reading." He smiled and went out leaving a dejected Kayo behind.

Kayo just sighed. _'Maybe that was a little too blunt for me_.' She stared at the place Isogai was standing before he left. _'It looks like acting blunt won't work on that damn ikemen.'_


	3. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't this situation too... Cliche?"

It was 'probably' a mere coincidence when Kayo 'accidentally' tripped on Maehara's books and Isogai 'coincidentally' forgot his math notebook in the classroom. So when Isogai went inside, he was surprised to see a mumbling Kayo on the floor clutching her foot.

"Damn it. It hurts. Ow. Ow." She mumbled as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Kayo? What are you doing? What happened?" Concerned, Isogai went closer to her and inspected the foot she was clutching.

She opened one golden eye then the other. Isogai couldn't help but smile when she pouted. "Maehara's an idiot, leaving his books somewhere somebody could trip. Honestly, how stupid can he be?"

Isogai laughed a little as she sighed dramatically again. "You're just like that cause you were that somebody, aren't you?"

"Well aren't you nice? Laughing at someone who's injured." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

He grinned at the redhead. "Well it can't be helped. I am a gentleman after all."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you even... Woah!"

In merely seconds, Isogai had scooped up Kayo into his arms and had carried her bridal style careful not to accidentally touch her injured foot.

"Wait... What. Isogai..." She said clearly surprised. But put her arms around Isogai's neck to keep herself from falling.

"What. Are you embarrassed to be seen this way? Do you not want me to carry you, Kayo?" He acted hurt and pouted. Nonetheless, he started walking.

"What? No. Of course not. A lot of girls would love to be carried bridal style by the boy they're in love with while they're hurt because of something really stupid."

"And you're one of those girls?" He smiled a goofy smile.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to lose my chance now, would I?" She grinned as he laughed.

Kayo grew silent as Isogai continued walking towards the teacher's lounge hoping to catch one of their teachers to ask for help.

"It's just that..." Kayo started playing with her hands. Something she did when she was nervous as Isogai noticed.

"That..." He looked at her hands.

"You know..." She was still playing with her hands; nervously tugging at her fingers.

"Kayo." He was getting worried. ' _Maybe she was uncomfortable?'_

"It's too..." She mumbled and drifted off at the end of her statement.

"Tell me." He was really getting worried at this point.

She hid her face on the juncture that connects Isogai's neck and shoulder. "Isn't this situation too... Cliche?" She finished quietly.

"Cliche. THAT'S your problem here? Not your injured foot?" Isogai thought that what she was saying was the least of their problems right now.

"Well.. Of course that's another problem. But... Yeah. This is too cliche for me. For you. For us." She murmured too close to his ear and he shivered.

"..." He pressed his lips together and stopped talking.

It was suddenly too silent as Isogai just continued walking.

"Isogai?" She lifted her head to look at his face as she was suddenly concerned. 

"Well, if you do think about it. This situation is really cliche." He stated

She grinned. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Honestly, weren't you listening?"

He laughed slightly. "But if cliche meant spending time with you then I guess cliche isn't that bad." 

Kayo froze and covered her mouth. It was really hard for her not to blush. It took everything to stop herself from kissing him right now.

She just nuzzled her face against his chest and tried to hide her blushing face from the smiling ikemen. 


	4. Dogtags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Yuuma and Kayo. Together Forever.'

Karma woke up earlier than usual. 

The alarm clock on the bedside table read  
4:32 am.

Trying not to wake up the rather stressed and sleep-deprived Kayo beside him, he slowly rose from the tangled sheets of blankets as quietly as he could.

The twins had two separate bedrooms because of... multiple reasons. But at times, when their parents were out, they slept together in one of their rooms to not feel too lonely. At least they were together. Lonely... Together.

The night before, they both decided to sleep in Kayo's room. She had warned him not to snoop around her room because there was something important in her room she didn't like him getting dirt on or something like that.

He complied without a second to think about it. He was too tired to argue and to tease her about what she was hiding in her room. Also, he was smart enough to know that if he didn't want Kayo snooping around his room, he wouldn't snoop around hers.

Sitting up on the bed, Karma rapidly blinked his eyes and tried to wake himself up. Beside him, Kayo was still fast asleep probably dreaming of something nice now because she had a smile on her face. 

 _'Probably something about Isogai...'_ Karma chuckled to himself. 

There was something sparkling in the dim light this early in the morning and it was starting to annoy him. He looked around and found that there was something shiny hanged beside the mirror on Kayo's dresser. 

For some reason, he found himself carefully standing up and going near the dresser. 

He found dogtags. He ran his thumb over the engraved names on the surface. ' _Yuuma and Kayo.'_

Karma stared at the peculiar thing. It was probably something Isogai gave to Kayo when they had started dating. Or was it the other way around? Isogai does help his mother in taking care of his siblings so he risks working part time. Then again, he could have saved up for this special token of affection. 

He shook his head and ruffled his hair. ' _How nice. They have something that makes them remember each other._ ' It was probably like how he felt whenever he saw braids or glasses.

' _Dogtags, huh. So this is what Kayo's always wearing around her neck. She takes care of this thing. Must be nice... to have something from the person you truly care about._ ' Karma was starting to feel sleepy again but...

' _Yuuma and Kayo_ ,' He thought that it just doesn't seem finished. He felt the need to finish it himself.

He grabbed a marker and some paper on Kayo's table, mildly hinting that he was wandering around her room, then he wrote a note for her to see tomorrow. Kayo would make a big fuss if he had written on the dogtags so he guessed a note would do.

Wanting to continue his sleep, Karma went back to the bed and laid down. Kayo shifted in her sleep making Karma temporarily freeze. He then relaxed and stared at the ceiling while he unconsciously stroked his sister's hair. She shifted again to put her head on his chest.

Kayo had glow in the dark stars stickers on her ceiling. Oddly enough, he only noticed this at 4:45 in the morning. Only the part above her bed was filled with stars, he noted while his eyes were slowly closing

He grinned. It was complete. And he allowed himself to finally go to sleep.

In his half-asleep writing it said on the note he left beside the dogtags on the dresser where he had forgotten to put it back: 'Yuuma and Kayo. Together Forever.'

…

Kayo woke up at around 7:00 in the morning. The room was bathed in the warm morning light.

It was a Saturday and yesterday night, Karma and she decided to sleep in her room. 

Karma was still sleeping beside her. He had an arm around her waist and he looked tired for some reason.

Kayo ruffled his hair. He turned over and faced the other way. He mumbled something under his breath sounding a lot like a certain glasses wearing chemist's name. 

Kayo untangled herself from her brother and sat up. She ruffled her hair then she rubbed her tired eyes. "I guess I'll make breakfast today." She then stood up and stretched. She walked over to her dresser to brush her hair but saw that her dogtags were not in its rightful place.

"Hmm... I could have sworn I put it back..." She saw a folded piece of paper right beside her dogtags. 'Odd. Did I leave a note for myself? Was I that tired? We just stayed up late playing video games.' She took the note and her dogtags. She put the dogtags in her dresser and unfolded the note.

 _'Yuuma and Kayo. Together Forever.'_ 'Karma's writing?

…

7:30, Karma woke up when he heard his phone ringing. Nagisa had texted him asking if he was free to plan for another assassination plan today. He texted a 'Yeah. Sure. I'll bring Kayo if she's free.' and locked his phone.

Kayo was nowhere to be seen so that propably meant she was already awake. Something smelled nice downstairs so that probably meant Kayo made breakfast this time.

He stood up and made his way out of the room, noticing that the note he left wasn't there anymore.

"Morning Kayo." He said as he rubbed his eyes while descending the stairs.

"Good Morning." She mumbled as she set a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of his usual space at the table. "Eat up. I already ate breakfast. Hope you like eggs and fried rice. It was the only thing we have. Gotta go shopping later."

Karma stared at the breakfast. It was eggs, some orange juice, and some fried rice. A very simple breakfast.

He narrowed his eyes at Kayo who just smiled at him this early in the morning. "Are you mad or something?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I be mad about anything?" She tilted her head to the right.

"You found the note right? Are you mad about that?" He lingered beside the dining table before he sat down.

"What? I'm not mad about that. This is thanks for finishing the thing on the dogtags. We couldn't think of something that was sweet but not too cheesy. I showed it to Isogai and he said that it was perfect." She beamed at him. 

It was still suspicious. It was 7:40 in the morning and she was… happy? 

"So this isn't poisoned?" He asked while he poked the egg with his fork, the yolk oozing.

"No. It's not poisoned. Where would I even get poison?" She grinned like he didn't know she had her ways.

"You sure you're not mad cause...." He started to eat his breakfast. It was delicious. Huh?

"Well... If you really want me to be mad then I can..." She started to reach for a knife in the kitchen.

"No thanks Kayo." He waved his hands in front of him. "This is delicious," he said with his mouth full of fried rice.

Her sadistic smile quickly turned into a blissful one. "Thank you. I'm learning how to cook from Isogai. I'm so happy it turned out great." She clapped her hands once. She laid her arms on the counter and rested her chin atop them.

Karma continued to eat his breakfast.

It isn't even 8 o'clock yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the chapter. Its hard to write :<


	5. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okuda-san and I were just doing... An experiment." 

While Kayo and Isogai were studying (I swear they were studying) in her room, a loud thump was heard from downstairs.

"What's Karma up to this time?" Isogai asked out loud as he sat on the floor reading a passage from a book.

"Let's leave him be. He's probably messing around." Kayo waved a hand, dismissing the idea of helping her brother, as she continued to read about the History of Assassination.

Then suddenly, a large crash sounding like the sound of breaking glass echoed from onside the house.

"What the?" Kayo raised from the bed, suddenly hyper aware to anything that  might happen.

"Kayo calm down." Isogai raised an arm in front of her, ready to protect her from anything.

"Let's go look at the scene." She slowly opened the door and looked side to side before signaling to Isogai that it was all clear. She gripped his wrist and they slowly made their way down the stairs.

There was no one to be seen downstairs but there certainly was a broken window. Pieces of glass were scattered on the couch and on the floor. There was also a suspicious brown liquid all over the floor and on the curtain.

"What the heck happened here?!" Kayo almost screamed.

Isogai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Kayo."

Kayo took a deep breath and looked around suspiciously. Her golden eyes suddenly widened when she finally noticed a certain chemist soaking wet in the kitchen

"Oh my... Okuda-san? What are you doing here? And why are you drenched?" Kayo asked surprised. Okuda blushed and stuttered.

"Kayo-san and I—Isogai-kun? K–Karma-kun said that there was no one home." She bowed her head and hid her face from them.

Kayo looked around for a towel. When she found one on the dry side of the couch, she went closer to Okuda and put the towel on her head. Okuda whispered a "Thank you," to her and proceeded to cover her face with the towel.

"So you went here... Wait... You're here with Karma?" Kayo asked confused. 

"Y—Yes... We were..." The couple glanced at each other then stared wide eyed at the glasses wearing girl. 

Isogai's jaw almost dropped. "You guys did it?!" Kayo screamed.

"Kayo please. Try not screaming for once." Isogai tapped her shoulder.

"Did what? What are you talking about?" Okuda asked genuinely confused.

Kayo and Isogai glanced at each other, seemingly talking with their eyes alone for that short moment  Kayo sighed as Isogai covered his blushing face. She whispered something to Okuda. When Kayo was done whispering, Okuda blushed a bright red.

"What?! No! We never did that!" Okuda-san shouted. When she realized what she had done, she blushed and covered her mouth. "No we didn't. Please don't think that." She said again, quieter.

"So you two didn't do it?" Kayo asked again, being persistent.

"For the last time. No. We didn't. Just stop talking. You're frightening Okuda-san, Kayo." Karma said, suddenly showing up and ruffling her hair. 

"Karma? What the heck happened here? Where were you anyway?" She glared at her brother and fixed her hair.

Kayo raised an eyebrow as Karma put his hand on the small of Okuda's back. His mere presence seemed to calm the girl down a bit.

"I was just in the bathroom. You said you would be with Isogai. I thought you wouldn't be home." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Okuda-san and I were just doing... An experiment." 

"An experiment? Just the two of you?" Isogai said, perplexed.

"In our house? That's really suspicious, you know." Kayo muttered while she pinched Karma on the cheek. He flinched and took a step away from her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know." Karma nodded his head at Isogai, ignoring the other redhead.

Okuda-san wanted to answer properly apparently. "We did an experiment with some soda and some mints. Like the reaction in a baking soda volcano, it exploded. We didn't expect that it would be this powerful." She looked at the mess in the living room and shook her head. "I'm really sorry Kayo-san. I should have known better." She looked down again looking ashamed.

Karma put a hand under her chin and made her look up. He smiled a comforting smile then whispered to her, "Don't worry." He got a weak smile in return. He ruffled her hair and she sighed.

The couple in front of them just looked at the exchange with knowing eyes.

"Don't get mad Kayo. I was messing around and I bumped into Okuda while she was putting the mints and she accidentally put a lot more than expected. Because of me, she got blasted with soda. That's why she was drenched when you guys saw her. Don't even worry about cleaning up. I'll do that and I'll fix the window myself too. I'm at fault here not Okuda, okay." Karma explained plainly.

Kayo tilted her head, confused. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you guys? Especially at Okuda-san?" 

Okuda looked very confused. "Why?! But... you were so angry. You were furious even." 

Karma rolled his eyes. "You were shouting everytime you spoke, Kayo." He said slowly and carefully like he was talking to a child no older than five years old.

Isogai chuckled. "Pftt... You were screaming. A lot more. Than usual." He covered the growing grin on his face.

Kayo looked genuinely shocked at what they said. "I was screaming? More than usual? Hey, I don't always scream. And Oh my fuc— " she stopped and sighed dramatically.

"Okay I have two things I wanna say. One: This is stupid. This whole thing is stupid misunderstanding. I frightened Okuda-san. I'm sorry Okuda-san. Forgive me. Two: I'm not blaming anyone. I wasn't even going to blame Karma for this mess in the first place. Also, you're not cleaning this mess by yourself Karma. Were going to help each other."

Karma and Okuda stared at her after her little... _speech, was it?_

Karma burst into a fit of laughter while Okuda giggled to herself.

Isogai tried to hide his laughter only to fail so miserably. Kayo looked plainly unamused. "That was part of the experiment wasn't it? You little—" She took of running after the cackling redheaded male.

Okuda stared at the two redheads as Kayo finally tackled Karma to the ground. "Will they be alright?"

Isogai crossed his arms over his chest. "That depends on how angry she is. This could turn brutal or emotional anytime. So brace yourself."

…

Karma ended up cleaning the mess in the living room by himself. Kayo made Isogai keep an eye on him while she helped Okuda-san upstairs so that the glasses-wearing girl can take a shower and change into dry clothes. Okuda kept saying that she was okay but Kayo insisted.

Once Okuda was finished taking a shower, she showed up downstairs, her dark hair down and her glasses off, in Kayo's over-sized shirt and pajama pants. 

Karma was busy (most likely fixing the window) and Isogai went to help him.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything your size Okuda-san." Kayo said when she saw her.

Okuda waved her hands frantically. "No. It's alright, Kayo-san. Thank you. I'll give it back as soon as possible." 

"No problem." Kayo smiled. Okuda blushed to herself. ' _They look so alike.'_

…

"Why are you pouting?" Isogai said when he checked up on Kayo in her room after he finished helping Karma clean up.

"I frightened Okuda-san," she mumbled. Isogai noted that she was hugging her knees and resting her chin on top of them. It was a sign that she was genuinely upset by this fact.

Isogai decided that she needed attention right now. So he hugged her from behind and murmured in her ear, "No you didn't."

"You're not Okuda-san." She grumbled while she started to play with his hands.

He put his chin on the top of her head as he said, "Well yeah but we had this conversation."

"What did she say?" She leaned towards him as if she wouldn't hear otherwise.

"Well..."

_"Kayo-san and Karma-kun are so alike." Okuda said all of a sudden as they watched the two redheads argue loudly._

_Isogai glanced at her. "Well, they are twins."_

_"Karma and Kayo are seen as frightening people by other people but I think they're some of the nicest people I've encountered. I think they're just misunderstood."_

_"I know. But why are you saying this all of a sudden?" He asked._

_"Well, even though I thought Karma-kun and I were polar opposites, we still became... good friends. And since Karma-kun and Kayo-san are alike, it would be nice if Kayo-san and I become friends too." She smiled. "Also, I just find Kayo-san very pretty and very kind. Don't you agree with me, Isogai-kun?"_

_"Of course."_

"The conversation ended when she smiled at me again after I said that."

Kayo looked at him and smiled brighter than the sun. "That's so nice. She wants to be my friend. I've always wanted to be her friend. Now we can be friends. I'm so happy." She hugged his arm. "And you think I'm pretty. I'm touched."

"Well I'm just saying the truth. I do have the most gorgeous girlfriend." He smiled at her.

She lightly pushed him. "Shut up..." She squeezed her face. She looked up like nothing just embarrassed her and grinned. "Oh. Let's hurry. Karma will be back soon."

They went outside her room and looked down at the living room. Okuda was sitting on the couch with Kayo's over-sized clothes reading a book about quantum physics.

Kayo's grin widened when the male redhead made his way to the front door. He glanced at Okuda and did a double take when he realized it was Okuda on the couch.

At a drop of a hat, and the plastic bag he was holding, his face became red. Okuda jolted and dropped her book. She looked towards Karma. "Oh it's just you Karma-kun. What's wrong." 

Karma blinked his eyes. "Okuda-san?"

Isogai chuckled at how red Karma was and how hard he's trying to hide it. Kayo beside him was trying (she was really trying) hard not to laugh maniacally or to fangirl too much.

Isogai glanced at Kayo. "What nice results. Payback, huh?"

Kayo rolled her eyes. "Duh."

He shook his head. "I expected more from you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you really?"

He pressed his lips together. "Sadly. No. But your experiment was a success, right?"

She looked at Isogai and grinned. "Of course it was." 


	6. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She blinked her golden eyes then looked at him, her face bright red. Like her hair... and the rose.

Kayo and Isogai were walking home after Isogai finished working at his part-time job.

"Hey you. Yeah. Good looking. Look here. Yuuma-kun. Hey." A voice suddenly said and Isogai turned his head to see a blonde with green eyes in front of a flower shop. He seemed a few years older than them. He was signaling them to come closer to him.

"Satoshi-san?" He blinked his eyes as if he wasn't believing what he was seeing. Kayo looked at Isogai then to the so called Satoshi-san then at Isogai again. She established that Isogai knew the guy pretty well. She gripped his wrist and pulled Isogai closer to the blonde.

"Hey Yuuma-kun." The blonde said and as soon as they were near enough, he engulfed Isogai in his long arms in a tight hug.

Kayo stared perplexed at this stranger who dare hug her Isogai AND call him by his first name in front of her. She was quite bothered (and sort of jealous) that Isogai was allowing the stranger to do the things she wanted to do for so long but was too shy to actually do.

After a few more seconds, Satoshi finally took a step back and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again. How's it going?" He patted Isogai's shoulder.

"Good. Good. I guess I've been doing good in class. Considering all the odds." He paused for a bit, a far away look in his eyes. Then he gave a smile to the blonde. "It's been a while since I last saw you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sales are doing nicely at the shop." Satoshi-san gently carrased the petals of one of the flowers displayed outside the flower shop.

"That's good to hear." Isogai nodded his head in approval.

"I heard that the owner was hospitalized for a while. What happened to her?" The blonde asked sounding worried

"Oh... She collapsed because she was tired from working too much. We were so happy when she returned strong and healthy a few weeks ago." Kayo saw Isogai give a smile.

"That's good to hear."

Satoshi eyed Kayo who was quietly listening during their little chat. "Who's this? Is this your girlfriend, Yuuma-kun? You've got quite a looker here." He stared at Kayo and grinned. "You have beautiful red hair." He touched a strand of her red hair.

Kayo also stared at the blonde, a bit annoyed at how close he was acting with Isogai, before she answered, "Thanks. I guess."

"Stop that." Isogai playfully pushed Satoshi away from Kayo. "And yes. She's my girlfriend." He looked away, quite shyly.

"Why the heck are you acting shy all of the sudden?" Satoshi almost screamed.

"No reason..." He averted his eyes.

Though she was confused, Kayo tipped her head as formof greeting. "Hey. The name's Kayo. Akabane Kayo."

"Hi Kayo-san. I'm Satoshi." He smiled and held out a hand to her. She looked at his hand and shook it.

"Satoshi-san's family owns this flower shop and I buy flowers here when the manager at the shop wants flowers for the shop. I guess we became friends during all those visits." Isogai explained and Kayo nodded her head.

"Hmmm..." Satoshi puts a hand to his chin. "I'm going to borrow Yuuma-kun real quick, okay, Kayo-san."

Kayo stared at both males before she reluctantly nodded her head. She leaned forward and whispered to Satoshi. "Don't take my Yuuma away for too long, now."

Isogai looked at them, confused, and Satoshi smirked. "Okay." He said to her and to Isogai he said, "Come with me for a sec." before he gripped Isogai's wrist and they both disappeared into the flower shop.

_'That Satoshi-san. He seems... Nice... I guess...'_

…

"Wait here. I've got something you should give to your lady friend," Satoshi said as soon as they went in the shop

"You better not try to flirt with her because..." Isogai glared at the older male.

"No. No. No. I certainly won't flirt with your lady friend. I mean, she looks totally in love with you." He said as he busied himself with something.

"Really? You won't flirt with my girlfriend?" Isogai looked at the other male suspiciously then he looked into the distance, smiling a goofy smile. "And she looks totally in love with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I promise. Just give her this. Here." He handed to Isogai a thornless red rose. "Red like her hair. Kayo-san will love it. I just know it." Satoshi smiled proudly.

"How would you know? I'm pretty sure she doesn't like girly stuff like flowers. Especially roses. She said that they were cliche." He looked at the rose weirdly.

"Just a feeling. Trust me on this." He pushed it near his face.

"I'm the boyfriend here..." Isogai mumbled while he pushed the rose away.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

"...Okay but I don't have money at the moment..." Isogai sighed sadly.

"No. No. No. It's just one rose. It's on me. I insist." He pushed the rose near him again.

"It's like I can't even afford a single rose. You're making me look lame." Isogai frowned.

"Just take it already." He insisted.

"Were you this persistent before cause..." Isogai stopped talking as Satoshi looked at him pointedly. "Well... If you say so." He took it gently from the older male. 

Satoshi pushed Isogai away. "You better go now. Can't let Kayo-san wait. It's been nice seeing you again, Yuuma." He waved goodbye.

"Thanks. I'll see you next time, Satoshi-san."

…

Isogai found her outside the flower shop leaning against the wall, texting.

"Kayo..." She didn't look up from her phone but still, she grinned as she answered, "What was that all about? Did he finally confess to you that he loved you all this time and that he has been holding back for months?" 

"He's straight!" He slightly laughed. _'Did he look 'not straight' to her?_ ' He wondered.

"If you say so." She chuckled. "Then did he say something important? Something heartbreaking? Embarrassing? Depressing, maybe?" She looked up to see a rose as red as her hair.

"Wha-?" She blinked her golden eyes then looked at him, her face bright red. Like her hair... and the rose.

"Satoshi said you would like this." He looked down as she gently took the rose from him. "Do you not like it? Cause I can go back and give it back to..."

She stared at the rose and smiled. "No. Don't. I love it. Thanks. It's beautiful."

Isogai didn't even glance at the rose. His eyes were on Kayo when he said, "Yeah... Beautiful..."


	7. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Birthday." 
> 
> "Ooooohhhhh! You remembered."

After a long day of school, Kayo and Isogai were walking home, hand in hand.

"Kayo. I want some cake." Isogai said completely out of the blue.

"Huh?" She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait? What?" Kayo was confused at the abrupt request he asked.

"Cake. I want cake." He repeated. He looked at her like she should know why already.

"Why?" She didnt know why so she tried to ask for a reason why he wanted cake all of a sudden.

"Because... I want cake." He said carefully. That was his only reason... In a way.

"What's up with you all of a sudden? What, you got your paycheck?" That was the only thing she could think his reason could be.

"Something like that. Now, Come on. Let's go." He ran forward and left Kayo.

"Hey, wait up." She hurried after him, chasing the warmth of his hand all of sudden.

…

"Hmmm... Kayo what do you think should I get? Strawberry or chocolate?" Isogai asked her when it was time for him to choose.

Kayo peeked behind him to look at the displayed cakes on the counter and shrugged. "You decide. I'm okay with whatever you choose."

"I'm telling you that you should choose." He looked back at her pointedly

"I can't. Just get both of them." She shifted on her feet impatiently.

"Kayo, I told you to choose." He was unamused and was fully looking at her now.

"You did? When?" She suppressed her grin from showing.

"Just a few seconds ago." He was clearly unamused by their conversation right now  as he was crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really, you did?" Kayo aksed like she didn't know the answer. _'Why was I teasing him again?'_

"You're not helping, you know?" He narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"You needed my help?" She didn't even try to hide her grin. "Why didn't you say so?" 

He got tired of the conversation.

…

Kayo smiled as she watched Isogai hum joyfully as he opened the box to his cake.

He didn't know much about cakes but in the end, he picked the strawberry cheesecake since it looked absolutely delicious to him.

They were sitting side by side on a park bench. The sun was setting soon and Kayo was glad to see the pink and orange hues in the sky.

She was surprised when he handed her a slice of his cake.

"Here, a slice for you."

"Hmmm... Why would you give me some cake if you were the one who wanted cake in the first place?" She tilted her head, a bit confused.

"I just wanted to share my cake. Is that so wrong? What you don't want it?" Isogai raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"No. No. Of course I want it. It's cake." She took the plate from him then placed it on her lap.

"Of course you do." He tried not rolling his eyes.

They ate their cake in a comfortable silence. The strawberry cheesecake was obviously a food choice.

"What are you grinning about?" Kayo asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not grinning. I'm smiling. Like every human being." With that, he shot her another blinding smile.

"Okay. Why are you smiling then?" She looked at him, fully observing him.

"Nothing really. The cake is delicious. My siblings will love this." He pointed to the cake happily

"Yeah. It is delicious. It's good that you chose the strawberry one then." Kayo let a smile fall upon her lips.

"No thanks to you." 

"Let it go already."

After they finished their slices of cake, Kayo said, "Well then, shall we go?" Isogai nodded.

He stood up but before she herself stood up, she noticed a gift sticking out of Isogai's bag.

_'Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, Isogai mentioned a few days ago that today was...'_

...REALIZATION...

_'...HIS BIRTHDAY!!!'_

She hurriedly stood up. "Yu-Yu-Yuuma!" He had already stepped a few steps forward.

The said person turned around and was surprised to be suddenly grabbed by two hands on his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." She bowed her head as she hid her face.

He gaped at her. "Ooooohhhhh! You remembered."

She stared at the space between them looking ashamed.

"You know it's not nice to forget your boyfriend's birthday," Isogai teased

"I... I'm so—sorry." She loosened her grip on his shoulders.

Isogai smiled.

"I-I-I'll... Get you something... a... gift." She fumbled through her words.

"Ooh! You're gonna give me something? Like what?" He teased a bit more.

"… I don't know... I'm sorry..." She frowned at her own words.

Isogai smiled again. "Kayo. I was joking." He cupped her face with both his hands. She leaned into his touch.

"What do you mean?" She said quietly.

He let go of her face and spread out his arms. "I don't need anything! And it's fine if you forgot! You already gave me something special." He smiled his wonderful smile again

"I gave you something?" She asked confused.

"Well birthdays are just special days where I can buy something for myself and for the people I love. So... I got that which is what I want." He smiled again even if she wasn't looking at him for she was still looking down.

Isogai took her hand in his and rubbed calming circles, making her look up at him. "C'mon, let's go home."

Kayo didn't move when Isogai pulled at her hand. "Kayo?"

She pulled at his wrist.

He was slightly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm sorry that I forgot Yuuma. I'm sorry that I'm a no good girlfriend to you even though you're so nice to me and you even spoil me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept whispering to him.

He hugged her tightly, rubbing calming circles on her back. "I told you. I'm not mad. We both have a lot on our mind. Especially you."

"That isn't an excuse," she said quietly.

"Listen carefully, Kayo. I'm not mad. I'm already really happy having you here by my side."

She pulled away and gazed at him, as she tilted her head to the side. "Really?"

He smiled at the girl in his arms. "Yeah." He was glad to get a smile in return. 

"Next year I'll buy us anything you want. It will be for us and only us."

Isogai kissed Kayo on her forhead. "Yeah. That would be nice." 


	8. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to listen to your heartbeat that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my birthday on the 10th, here's a new chapter!

Isogai kept feeling someone's eyes on him as he moved at school. During lunch. While the teacher's talked in front. Everywhere. It was starting to make him very uncomfortable being watched. 

 _'Maybe it's someone from work. No that's impossible! Maybe someone from the main building? Man, that person's desperate. Someone I rejected maybe? Wait, have I rejected someone before? I can't remember.'_ He thought of who could be watching him all the time. He didn't think watching every moment of his life was necessary whatever the reason.

To his utter surprise, he found out a little while later from Maehara that it was Kayo, his girlfriend, who was looking at him all along.

_'What's her problem?'_

It was hard to concentrate these past few days when he knew someone was watching every move he made from a far. Kayo, to be exact.

...

They were studying for an exam during a Saturday in Kayo's room when he decided to confront her.

"Kayo, is there something wrong?" He said seriously. She watched him close his notebook. 

She blinked her eyes. "Umm... No... Nothing's wrong..." She sounded genuinely confused.

He crossed his arms. "It's clear you want something."

She was still confused. "What are you even—"

"You've been watching me for the past few days, right?" Her eyes widened as if she only remembered now. "Tell me, Kayo. What do you want?" 

"It's nothing." She said quickly.

"Kayo." He looked at her disapprovingly. 

"It's nothing." She pronounced each syllable carefully.

"Just tell me already." He said, serious to find out what she wanted.

They both stared at each other. It felt like a hundred years before one of the two of them talked but in truth only 30 seconds have passed before Kayo finally made a move.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Isogai suddenly froze. "Kayo?! Wh—what are you doing?"

"I just want to listen to your heartbeat that's all." She put her ear on his chest. She could hear his heart beating.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She sighed. She needed this. She wanted proof that Isogai was really real. She didn't want him to be like everyone else she met before she met Class-3E. 

Isogai gradually relaxed into Kayo's embrace. He put his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

"You know..." Kayo said after a few minutes. 

She sniffled like she was crying a little while ago. "The last time I hugged someone like this..."

"You did this with someone other than me... Kayo... I have to say..." She sniffled again. He tried to pull away to look at her face but she hugged him tighter.

"The last time I did hug someone other than Karma or you... was when my friend was dying..." She forced herself to stay.

Isogai froze again. "Wh—what happened?" He whispered. He started to stroke her hair. 

She gradually loosened her arms around him until her arms were on her sides.

"He—he got shot. That was suppose to be me but he—he saved me. He didn't have to save me but he still did. I refused to let him go. I tried saving him... It was too late... I knew it was too late so I listened to his heartbeat... I could hear it slowly fading away until it finally stopped. Hours later, Miyako and the others found me like that... I was crying non-stop and was listening to his heartbeat even if it only beated in my memories..." She quickly wiped away the incoming tears.

Isogai wasn't sure what he needed to do so... He hugged her.

"Wh—wha? Isogai? What are you—" Kayo tried to pull away from his embrace but he hugged her tighter.

"You wanted to hear my heartbeat, right? Then listen to it. Listen to it until you realize that whatever happens I'll always be right here for you." He blushed as he pushed her ear to his chest.

She didn't move away from him. She just listened.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	9. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo and Yuuma couldn't sleep.

Kayo stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had attached glow in the dark stars at the spot above her bed a few months back, but now she was wondering if she wanted to cover the whole ceiling with stars just to make it prettier.    
  
She heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at her alarm clock that said it was 12:34 am.    
  
She couldn't sleep.   
  
Why? She wasn't sure herself. Yes, she was tired after the stressful day at school but still she couldn't sleep.    
  
She was pretty sure it involved a certain ikemen. She was still thinking about his dazzling smile. How his face brightens up every time he talks. How cute he is when he looks so serious leading the class.   
  
These thoughts might be the reason why she was still awake.   
  
She quickly sat up on her bed then she slumped onto her bed sheets face first. She sighed again then sat up again. She covered her face with her hair and started to play with her red locks.    
  
She looked past her hair and saw his picture on her desk.    
  
It was a picture of him during that game Class E's boys played against Class A. Karma had arm around his shoulder. Karma was grinning while he was smiling cutely at the camera.    
  
She remembered that picture. She was the one that took that one. She had been hiding in the shadows with a camera. Waiting...    
  
And when she spotted her brother with him, she knew she had to take the picture.   
  
It turned out better than expected.   
  
She stopped playing with her hair then stood up to stare outside her window. The street lights were on and no one was outside.     
  
After zoning out for a few more minutes, she thought of a solution to all of those dangerously excessive thoughts.   
  
_ 'They said if you can't beat them join them.' _ She grinned.    
  
After changing out of her pajamas, she checked if Karma was soundly asleep in his room.   
  
Once she assured that he won't notice if she left, she went to the main reason why she couldn't sleep...   
  
…   
  
Yuuma couldn't sleep.    
  
He wasn't sure why he wasn't able to sleep after a stressful day at school.   
  
Maybe it was because she was rather emotional today. Maybe because she looked so cute when she suddenly wiped away her tears when she finally realized she was crying. Nevertheless, he couldn't sleep because a certain redhead was on his mind.   
  
He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:23 am.   
  
He tried to change his sleeping position multiple times, only to become even more uncomfortable than before.   
  
His little brother, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, suddenly shifted and turned away from him.   
  
He sighed and looked up. For some reason, it felt weird not seeing her glow in the dark stars above. 

 

For a completely different reason, he imagined her rare smile.   
  
In the corner off his eye, he noticed her picture on the wall. It captured a very rare smile on her face.    
  
Unfortunately, it was Okajima who captured this moment on camera. Yuuma admitted that he didn't want Okajima having such a precious picture so he demanded for it...   
Okay. More like he convinced Karma to demand for him. In the end, the picture was given to Yuuma. It was really hard on Okajima.   
  
Yuuma stood up and examined the picture. 

 

He noticed that Karma was in the background talking to Okuda-san. Chiba-kun, who was suspiciously red-faced, was also there talking to Hayami-san.

 

He couldn't help but notice that her smile was just so... Beautiful.    
  
He blushed.    
  
He rubbed his cheeks.  _ Good thing she wasn't here. _   
  
_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _   
  
_ 'What was that?' _ He looked around his room and shrugged when he didn't see anything.   
  
_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _   
  
_ 'There it was again.' _ He went to the door and opened it to find nothing. He peeked outside and saw that the other room was dark.    
  
He went back inside the room.    
  
He sighed.  _ 'What is happening...' _ He glanced at his window. His eyes widened. _ '... exactly?' _

 

Outside his window was no other than Kayo. Speak of the devil.   
  
She grinned at him and motioned for him to open the window.   
  
"Kayo?” he said once the window was open. “Wh—what are you doing here..." He glanced at his alarm clock. "At 1:32 in the morning?" He pressed his lips together as she made her way through the window.    
  
"Wait. Are you drunk? If you are, how the heck did you get here and climb that tree? And if you aren't then what are you—" he was cut off when she got hold of his collar and suddenly kissed him. After a few seconds he pushed her away slightly, both of them red-faced. "Kayo? What are you—'   
  
She grinned again. She put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet or you'll wake up your brother." She whispered to him.   
  
He pushed her face away from his. "Exactly. He's right there. And you seem very—" he stopped talking as if it only registered what he was about to say.    
  
He dropped down to his knees. "What was I about to say?" He said with quite a loud voice.   
  
"Shhh. I told you to shut up. You'll wake up your brother." She shushed him again.

  
She sat down on his bed and he sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. "You still haven't told me why you're here." He grumbled beside her.   
  
She took his hand and held it in hers. "I couldn't sleep." After a few seconds, she peeked at him and asked, "Why are you still awake?"   
  
"No reason." He was about to say  _ 'because of you' _ but that would be too much. Even for an ikemen like him.   
  
"So I can stay here?" She tilted her head to the side like how she does when she's trying to be cute.   
  
"Do you promise not to do anything weird?" He questioned her with a raise of an eyebrow.   
  
She was silent for a while. "I don't wanna promise anything..." She mumbled to herself, yet he still heard it.   
  
"Kayo!!!" He turned red-faced.   
  
She slapped a hand in front of his mouth. "I told you to shut up right. Goodness. I'm not gonna do anything weird..." She grinned again. "At least I'm not gonna start it..."   
  
"Kayo!!!”   
  
"I was just teasing." She pouted.   
  
It was 2 am... And they still couldn't sleep.   
  
At least they were together, right?


	10. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo visits Yuuma during his part-time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I made it to the 10th chapter! Thanks for reading until now. Please look forward to more fluff in the future.   
> What can you say about the stories so far? Is the fluff enough? Do you see any errors? Am I writing the characters too out of character? Tell me what you think about it  
> I'm excited to bring more fluff to you dear readers 💖

Isogai Yuuma was his usual ikemen self at his part-time job today.   
  
At the corner of the shop where Isogai worked part-time, a hooded figure was intently staring (more like glaring) at the group of girls (who were ordering their food and were trying to flirt with Isogai) beside her table.   
  
Isogai passed the hooded figure's table. He glanced at the figure and made eye contact. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. The hooded figure flinched and tried to move away. Tried being the key word.  
  
"Wait… Kayo?!" He went near her table and talked quietly. She pretended to look startled. "What are you— What are you doing here?!"  
  
She coughed awkwardly. "Just keeping an eye on you. That's all." She clapped her hands together and pretended that this was completely normal. "Anyways, we're going on a date later. Don't forget." She looked at him seriously and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"I know. I remember and—" He blinked his eyes. "—don't just suddenly change the subject." He sighed and shoved her finger away from his face.   
  
"I won't cause any trouble geez. Don't you trust me?" She tilted her head to the side and stared up at him through her long lashes   
  
"Of course I do." He stated simply.   
  
"If you trust me then what do you even expect from me? What do you think will I be doing?" She questioned him with a knowing smirk on her pretty face.  
  
"A lot." He huffed causing her to laugh a little. He looked at the other customers then looked back at her.  
  
She wore dark clothes different from what she usually wears. Her red hair was tied into a bun and she wore glasses. But he couldn't help it if he noticed his wonderful girlfriend even if she was trying not to be noticed anyway.

Still, she glared at the girls at the next table with pure irritation. He sighed. "Fine. But if you cause trouble, were not going on a date." He lightly flicked her forhead.   
  
"Fine." She grumbled under her breath as she rubbed the spot he flicked on her forehead.   
  
"Some cheesecake for me, please." She said, quietly.   
  
"The usual?" He smiled knowing that she loved the blueberry cheesecake here.   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"You got it." He smiled and ruffled her hair.   
  
Kayo watched as Isogai went to the kitchen.   
  
She let out a sigh of relief. She then turned her head and glared at the girls on the other table again.  _ 'They're totally here because of him.'  _   
  
One of the girls, a brunette with brown eyes, locked eyes with her and glared at her too. Kayo glared back and made her back off. Kayo grinned at her victory at the glaring contest.   
  
Isogai was serving the four girls their drinks. "There you go. Your food will be here in around 5 minutes. Please tell me if you need anything else." He smiled at the four girls. They all sighed in admiration.    
  
He took his tray and was about to leave when a blonde, hair in pigtails and eyes black, held onto his sleeve. Kayo noticed that her boyfriend visibly froze as the girls stared at him.   
  
"Hey... we've been here a few times and I always see you here but I didn't get your name yet... Do you mind telling us your name." She said with a flirty smile and the other girls nodded their heads.    
  
He smiled awkwardly and glanced at Kayo. "Ummm... I'm Yuuma. Isogai Yuuma." He could feel Kayo's predatory gaze at the back of his head and he kept muttering in his mind,  _ 'Don't freak out, Kayo. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.' _   
  
Another girl, with short black hair and violet eyes, looked enthusiastic when she said, "Then can we call you by your first name. Yuuma right?"    
  
Isogai nervously glanced at his girlfriend again. "Ummm..."   
  
The last girl with long blonde hair with different colored highlights leaned closer to the other girls and Isogai as she grinned. "Look at that girl at the next table. She's glaring at us. She must be jealous because Yuuma-kun is talking to us. She must like Yuuma-kun." 

 

Isogai tried not to roll his eyes.  _ 'Well duh. She is my girlfriend.' _ Isogai wanted to say to these rather persistent girls.   
  
"She's scary. She looks so weird." Pigtails said as she glanced at Kayo, who kept glaring at them, clearly hearing them talk about her in particular.   
  
"What a loser." Violet eyes whispered making the other girls laugh and Isogai flinch.   
  
"That girl looked at me a while ago. She's seems really rude. She's been glaring at us since we ordered." The brunette tried to whisper but her voice was too loud.   
  
"I feel sorry for this shop for having such a horrible customer." Highlights commented as she flipped her multi-colored hair over her shoulder. She looked at him with a grin. "It must be hard for you to work when they're are people like her here, huh."   
  
"Yes. I really do feel sorry for our shop. What horrible customers we have. Bad mouthing a person they don't even know is simply horrible." Isogai said bluntly as the girls looked up confused. "Oh and yes. Some customers bother me while I work so it's very hard to work properly." He smiled sarcastically at them.   
  
"Huh. She never bad mouthed us." Pigtails said, clearly confused.    
  
"Customers that bother you?" Brunette said again. "Like plural? Wait.. There's more customers like her here?"    
  
"He's talking about you four idiots." Kayo said, hair down in red waves behind her and glasses nowhere to be seen, as she went beside Isogai with a smile she couldn't contain.   
  
"This has nothing to do with you!!! You're just a stranger!" Violet eyes almost screamed.    
  
"What are you even talking about?" Pigtails, still confused, pointed at Kayo.    
  
Kayo ignored them and turned to Isogai. "Ehhhh~ Why are you suddenly defending me from crappy people?" She cooked at him.   
  
"I couldn't let them just talk bad about you like that. It... Irritated me." He clenched his hand and looked down.   
  
"So even you can get irritated." She chuckled. "Just wait till Karma hears about this. I was gonna take a picture... Well I did... But i won't show him that. This precious moment will be mine alone." She cupped his cheek and he nuzzled her hand affectionately.   
  
"Wait! Who the heck are you, anyway!!!" Highlights suddenly interjected between them and their moment was broken.   
  
She was going to retort that she didn't like talking to girls that looked like a unicorn barfed on when Isogai answered for her. "She was the person you called a weird scary looking loser. And she happens to be my girlfriend. Thank you very much. " He took Kayo's hand in his    
  
"So sweet." Kayo cupped his cheek again and made him look at her. "It's okay. I don't really care about people like that. You want to know what I would have done if you didn't defend me like that." He smiled, knowing what she would say, but still he nodded. She leaned forward. "I would've sent them to Europe... In a bag." She whispered like he didn't already know and made him laugh. "Of course you would."   
  
Kayo laughed and turned to the gaping girls. She grinned.   
  
"What? You girls jealous?"


	11. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma! Stop interrupting us!

Kayo and Isogai were in her room being lazy together. He was reading a book and she was messing with her phone as she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
Kayo saw Isogai looking at her from the corner of her eye.   
  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned to look at him.   
  
He broke into a smile and said, "I just realized how much I love you."   
  
"Wh-what?!" She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder again to hide her red face. "That unfair. You caught me off guard." He smiled at her again. 

 

"Damn ikemen." She mumbled.   
  
He put an arm around her and made her freeze in her place.   
  
She looked up at the same time he looked at her and they made brief eye contact before Kayo looked away, embarassed.   
  
"Why are you so red all of a sudden? You're as red as your hair." He laughed.   
  
"I don't know! Don't ask me." She hugged his arm. "Just leave me alone. Don't mind me. It's better this way."   
  
It was his turn to freeze. "Ummm.... Kayo... Your... Ummm..."   
  
"I'm snuggling. What?! You got a problem with that!?"   
  
"Well... Ummm... No..." He looked to the side nervously.  _ 'Ummmm.. Try to focus on something else.' _   
  
"Plus, YOU started this. I'm just gonna end it." She continued.   
  
"I hate to interrupt you guys but Kayo we need to go." Karma said suddenly from Kayo's door. 

 

They broke away from each other as soon as they heard what the redhead said with a bored face.   
  
"What?" Isogai looked at Kayo, confused. "You said you weren't going anywhere today.   
  
"It's a Saturday afternoon... Where are we even going?" Kayo rubbed her face, irritated.    
  
Karma grinned at the two. "Nowhere. We're going nowhere."   
  
"Then what do you want?!" Kayo said in a loud voice. "We were having a moment, you know."    
  
Karma grinned again. "Oh I know. I just wanted to interrupt your little make out session."   
  
"We weren't making out!!" Kayo and Isogai shouted at the same time.     
  
Karma grinned again. "Yet. If I didn't interrupt you guys, you would be making out right about now." He pointed down at the ground.   
  
"Shut up!!!" The couple, embarrassed that it might be true, screamed.   
  
"And get a room you two." He said with his usual mischievous tone as he lazily waved a hand.    
  
"We are in a room!" Kayo shouted, her face a bright red. Isogai pointed an accusing finger at Karma. "You're the one who interrupted us!!"   
  
Karma gaped at them dramatically. "Wait. You were really gonna do it? I didn't expect you guys doing it while there's someone home." He grinned at the other male. "I never knew you could be so bold Isogai-kun."    
  
Kayo fell of the bed, her legs were tangled in the blanket. "Just shut up already Karma!"   
  
She looked at Isogai. She gasped and quickly covered her face. 

 

Isogai looked so cute. His face was an adorable shade of red and his mouth was open like he wanted to say something. Most people would look like a fish out of water, but Isogai looked cute. Too cute.   
  
Karma was still grinning. Kayo hurled a pillow at him and it hit him right in the face.    
  
"What was that for?" He said once the pillow dropped on the floor.    
  
"Just get out already!" Kayo shouted. She finally untangled her feet from the blankets.   
  
"What are you—" Karma suddenly stopped talking.    
  
Kayo was giving him that look. The  _ 'if you want to survive the next 5 minutes, don't let me see your fu#%ing face' _ look. Anne had told him that whenever Kayo made that look, whatever happened in the next 5 minutes wasn't going to be pretty. 

 

He took that as his signal to get out. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I'm leaving." He left the room and closed the door behind him with a thud.   
  
Isogai covered his blushing face. Kayo stood up and sat at the edge of the bed in front of him. 

 

She forced Isogai's hands away from his face and he made a sound of protest but she suddenly cupped his face in her hands so lovingly he had to stare at her as she said, "Don't worry about Karma. He's just like that." 

 

For some reason, she fell of the bed again. She grumbled an 'Ow' under her breath.    
  
She spread her arms. "Don't worry. When he and Okuda goes here, we're gonna interrupt them. Though I'll feel sorry for Okuda when that ever happens." She blew her hair away from her face.   
  
"… I'm pretty sure he's right though. One of us would start doing this... Then the other would... Ahh!! No that's so…" Whatever he was thinking about, it made him so embarrassed his face turned as red as her hair.   
  
Kayo blinked her golden eyes. "And now I think Karma's right."   
  
"Noooo..." He reached for Kayo and fell of the bed himself. "I'm not what Karma said I am!" He shouted.   
  
Kayo raised an eyebrow, her face redder. "You sure? Cause this looks exactly what Karma said would happen."   
  
When Isogai fell of the bed, he ended up on top of Kayo for some damn reason. His right hand pinned her left hand to the floor and his left hand was right beside her head. His knees hugged her hips and his face was extremely close to hers.    
  
They both stared at each other until...   
  
"Kayo. I'm going out. Nagisa-kun—" Karma suddenly said again from Kayo's door but when he noticed what was happening, he shut his mouth and tightly gripped the door knob.   
  
Isogai jolted away from Kayo, screaming an  _ 'I'm sorry.' _ He positioned himself farthest from Kayo with his head in his arms. He murmured lightly to himself while Kayo sat up. Her hair covering her face.   
  
The couple was blushing so much.   
  
"Well I was just going to say that I'm going out, but I guess you guys didn't need to know that considering..." Karma laughed awkwardly as he nervously scratched the side of his face. He looked at the couple pitifully.  "Okay... Well... I'm gonna go..."   
  
Kayo looked up as he was about to close the door. Her eyes looked furious. "Karma... You..."   
  
Karma slowly backed away from the door. "Kayo... You need to believe me. That was an accident. I didn't do that on purpose. Don't be mad."   
  
"You better run because after this, you won't be able to move for a while." She suddenly charged at him as if she was going to strangle him.   
  
He quickly ran down the stairs. "I swear Kayo. I didn't mean it. What are you... Oh God. Drop the knife Kayo. We can talk about this."   
  
"KARMA!"

 

 

...

**Bonus**

As the redheads continued their dispute downstairs...   
  
_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring _   
  
Isogai stopped murmuring to himself and looked up because he heard ringing. He looked around and saw Kayo's phone on the bed ringing.   
  
_ Shiota Nagisa calling. _   
  
He picked it up.    
  
"Hello?" He said. His voice sounded like he was crying.   
  
"Isogai-kun? Why are you— never mind. Where's Kayo-san?" He heard Nagisa's voice over the phone.   
  
"Ummm... She's chasing Karma in the living room, I guess... Let me check..."    
  
Nagisa waited patiently and listened as Isogai went out and to the two redheads downstairs.   
  
_ "Karma... I told you I won't hurt you so just come here. Come here." Nagisa and Isogai heard Kayo say. _ __   
__   
_ "I'm telling you Kayo, I'll believe you if you dropped the knife already..." Karma's voice sounded very troubled. _   
  
Isogai, worried for the troublesome twins, quickly went in the room again.   
  
"Yup. They're still at it... Sorry Nagisa-kun. You had plans with Karma, right?"   
  
"Well that's great... Can't we do something to stop them?"   
  
_ "Karma.... Stop running so we can talk about this!" _ __   
__   
_ "I told you to the drop the knife... I'm gonna be late... I was gonna hang out with Nagisa-kun today..." _ __   
__   
_ "Well... too bad. You won't be getting out unless we talk." _ __   
__   
_ "I'm telling you that I'll talk if you DROP the knife..." _ __   
__   
_ "It's just a knife!" _ __   
__   
_ "It's not JUST a knife!" _ __   
__   
__ "Get over it!"   
  
"I don't think so..."    
  
Nagisa just sighed.   
  
Now the twins were shouting…


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll definitely...fall in love with her...again.

Isogai Yuuma was searching for a place where he could work part time. He found one after hours of searching but now, he couldn't remember how he got there. 

  
_ 'I turned left here, right? Wait. No. I already passed this same shop a dozen of times. Ugh, what am I doing?' _ It was starting to get dark and he needed to be home. His family would worry. Plus it was freezing outside.   
  
He turned right this time. He was starting to remember his surroundings. He turned left... and found himself in front of that exact same shop for the umpteenth time.    
  
He was starting to panic. He sat on the bench in front of the shop. He was feeling cold, tired and well, lost.    
  
Somebody went out of the shop. It was a girl. She had bright red hair and a white scarf covering the bottom part of her face. Her gloved hands were tucked inside her black coat pockets. She wore dark thigh high boots.   
  
Isogai thought that she was pretty. Really pretty.  _ 'If only she could help me.' _ He said to himself, a blush forming on his face as he buried his face in his hands.   
  
She glanced at Isogai then sighed. She walked closer to him, the heels of her boots echoed in the empty streets.   
  
She tapped his shoulder. "Hey. You..." He looked up and saw her golden eyes widen.   
  
Her eyes were timid, he noticed as she pointed her thumb towards the shop. "The lady in there, Hana, saw you wandering around. She said that I should help you find wherever you're going." Her voice was calm and soft. He must have looked surprised because she kept talking. "I'll help you. You're lost right? Cause if you aren't..." She looked to the side nervously.   
  
He waved his hands in front of him. He was bright red, maybe because of the cold. "No. No. No. I am lost. Thank you. I was starting to panic a bit." He smiled, feeling relieved.   
  
She stared at him. She inched closer to his face.   
  
He became uncomfortable under her watchful gaze. "Ummm..." He fidgeted.   
  
She finally realized her mistake.    
  
She covered the place where her mouth supposedly was. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just realized how good looking you are. You seem nice too." She tilted her head slightly.    
  
He suddenly stood up from the bench, his face bright red.   
  
She didn't stop. "I was just wondering if you had a girlfriend." She mumbled   
  
He blinked his eyes, confused.  _ 'Was she trying to flirt with me? Wait she was trying to help me a few minutes ago. But why is she... I don't know anymore!' _   
  
Her eyes widened as if she just realized she said that out loud. "Ah! That was too sudden. I'm sorry." She stopped talking and started playing with the hem of her scarf.   
  
After a few seconds. "So where did you want to go anyway?" She questioned him.   
  
"It's my first time here and I couldn't remember my way back." He laughed awkwardly.    
  
"You need to get back home?" She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Y—yeah." He looked down, embarrassed.   
  
"Okay…" she stopped and looked at the horizon. "...then. Follow me." She started walking expecting him to follow. 

  
When he didn't move from his spot, she asked, “Are you coming or what?” Isogai felt like he had no choice but to follow her.   
  
"Wait. You know where I live? More like you know who I am?" He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
She laughed. It was music to his ears. "No. I don't know you. But I'm pretty sure you're not from here."   
  
He looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"I was right? I was just guessing." Her laugh echoed in his ears. "I'm just taking you to the station. You might know your way when you start there. Is that okay with you?" She looked at him.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
They kept walking. It was silent but it wasn't awkward.  
  
Isogai walked behind the redhead. Her red hair swayed as she walked.   
  
He was going to start a conversation when a pair of guys bumped into him. He stumbled forward and landed on the ground.  
  
 _'These guys look like bad news...'_ He immediately thought.  
  
The redhead helped him up and glared at the two guys. "You guys, what are you even doing here? I thought today was Junko's birthday party?"  
  
The intimidating looking guy with brown hair clicked his tongue and turned away. The other one who had crazy blonde hair with orange streaks laughed. "Don't mind Sean. He's just irritated cause Junko broke up with him. Again." The other guy, Sean apparently, punched the blonde's arm.  
  
The redheaded girl chuckled. "But that's like the sixth time already. What a complicated couple."  
  
Isogai's jaw almost dropped. _'Wait. Don't tell me they're acquaintances?!'_  
  
The redhead glanced at him. "Anyways do what you want to do. Hide, make sure Sean doesn't hurt anyone else." The blonde, Hide apparently, nodded his head and did a salute. The two guys walked away.  
  
Isogai was troubled. _'I followed this girl without even thinking. She might be leading me somewhere so she can—'_   
  
"We're here." She turned her head to look at him. "The station. You can get home from here, I hope."  
  
 _'Oh I was wrong.'_ He sighed in relief. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
She leaned forward and tugged at her scarf. "You're welcome."  She smiled at him.  
  
He blinked his eyes. _'Just then I could see her face fully.'_  
  
She put her hands in her pockets. "Well then. See you."  
  
"Wait!" He said a bit too loudly. Surprised, she looked back at him.  
  
"Tell me your name or where you go to school. I want to know more about you." He said to her.  
  
"Hmmm.... That kind of stuff doesn't really matter. Plus it's cold outside." She turned her back and walked away.  
  
 _'If it's like that. Then...'_ He breathed in and... "Thank you."  
  
She stopped walking. "You're too loud and didn't you already say that?"   
  
He smiled at her. "I want to meet you again."  
  
She glanced at him then immediately turned back again. "I too want to meet you again... someday." Then she ran away.  
  
"Someday..." Both whispered to the wind.  
  
…  
  
"Isogai... Isogai... Why are you zoning out all of a sudden?" Kataoka suddenly whispered out of nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
He blinked his eyes then he smiled. "Ah! Sorry. I didn't know I was zoning out..." He trailed off.  
  
Kataoka shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Listen up... Karasuma-Sensei officially said that Akabane and his twin sister will join Class E's assassination classroom. Who would have thought that he had a twin sister? But I must admit that they look alike in so many ways. From their red hair to their golden eyes, they look like they're in a picture." Isogai nodded his head, pretending he agreed to whatever she was saying.  
  
The two class representatives looked to the front as the the two redheads introduced themselves officially.  
  
"I'm Akabane Karma and I'm here to kill the monster." He pointed to Koro-Sensei who was sulking in a corner.  
  
His twin's red hair flowed freely behind her as she pushed Karma away.  
  
 _'Even if I don't recognize her...'_  
  
"I'm Akabane Kayo." She timidly said to the class.  
  
 _'...if I meet her again...'_  
  
"My brother and I will be helping you kill the octopus." She shifted on her feet.  
  
 _'...I'll definitely...'_  
  
"We'll be in your care from now on, so... " She played with her hands.  
  
 _'...fall in love with her...'_  
  
"Take care of us, okay?" She smiled at the class.  
  
 _'...again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back?probably?


	13. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo, like her brother Karma, always has a box of milk with her during lunch break.

Kayo always has a box of milk with her during lunch break or whenever she eats. Or at least when they eat together. Sometimes it was a juice box to spice things up a little but most of the times it was milk.   
  
During break time, they would sit face to face on either of their tables and eat their food in a comfortable silence. Sometimes they would go outside and sit under a tree. Of course it had to be away from the classroom so that their classmates could not see them.    
  
They weren't really hiding their relationship but they wanted to avoid all the teasing they could get when they act like a couple. Especially from Karma and Nakamura.   
  
Wherever they ate, Kayo would finish eating early and would sit right in front of him watching him eat as she drank her milk like a satisfied kid.    
  
Isogai already established all of that linked to Kayo's eating habits when they eat together.   
  
Today, they went a few feet into the forest and sat under a tree.    
  
They sat side by side and quietly ate their food.    
  
Not surprisingly, Kayo has a box of milk with her. Within minutes, she finished her two sandwiches while Isogai was still picking halfway through his bento. Just as he expected, she took her milk, started to drink and, okay... He wasn't expecting this, leaned her head on his shoulder then she sighed.   
  
Isogai instantly froze but he gradually relaxed when Kayo took his hand in hers and started to gently stroke it as if she was stroking a cat.   
  
Isogai thought it's embarrassing (and wrong. Very very wrong) but he sometimes wants to take that box and taste the milk she seems to like so much for himself. Maybe a taste of her lips too.


	14. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here Akabane-san?" Awkwardness.

When Akabane Kayo first joined Class 3E, only some of the class took the initiative to talk to her. Isogai was not included. Even if he was an ikemen, he found it hard to talk to the girl because she seems so... Karma-like?   
  
But when Isogai found out that his science notebook wasn't in his bag when he was walking home from work, he went all the way to the classroom to get it.   
  
You could say that he was surprised to see Kayo asleep in the classroom, hours after class ended.    
  
Isogai quickly and quietly went to his table and got his forgotten science notebook. He was about to run for it when he caught sight of Kayo's face.   
  
She was smiling in her sleep.    
  
She looked so peaceful... So beautiful.   
  
Isogai didn't notice he was staring until Kayo suddenly jolted awake. Without warning, they were face to face.    
  
They both blinked their eyes at each other.    
  
Kayo visibly relaxed and so did Isogai.    
  
"Oh... It's just you..." She stopped as if she was remembering something. "Isogai-kun, What are you doing here?"   
  
_ 'Woah... He's so good looking.' _   
  
"I forgot my science notebook." He scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here Akabane-san?"   
  
"It's okay if you call me by my first name. Akabane-san is too uhh formal." She paused. "I was just... studying. I fell asleep halfway though. I guess I failed at studying." She yawned as she finished talking.   
  
"Why are you studying here then? You can just study at home." He tried to ask.   
  
"Nah. That's no fun." She waved a hand.   
  
He blinked his eyes. "... Is that so?"   
  
"Yeah..." She looked down at her desk.   
  
"…" He shifted from side to side.  _ 'Awkward!!' _   
  
"…" She played with her pencils.  _ 'Oh great... I just have to kill the mood.' _   
  
"Sooo... What are you studying?" He tried to revive their conversation.  _ 'It was too awkward.' _   
  
She was glad that Isogai tried to make small talk. "Social Studies. I just hate that subject."    
  
"Well excuse me.... I happen to like Social Studies." He crossed his arms.   
  
"Well, you're good at it. You might be the best even." She tilted her head, a ghost of a smile on her face.   
  
They both froze.   
  
"..." He stared at her, shocked.  _ 'Wait... Was that a compliment? Did she just compliment me?' _   
  
"..." She stared at him, also shocked.  _ 'A compliment? Really? I'm an idiot... Still too awkward!!' _   
  
"Umm... You know... I could… I could help you study Social Studies if you like Akabane-san." He looked down.    
  
_ 'Why was I shy all of a sudden?' _   
  
"I told you Kayo is okay, didn't I?" She almost snapped at him then her face suddenly brightened. "Really? You would do that?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
This time, she really did smile. "Thanks. You're being a huge help."   
  
"Well... I can't bare seeing a classmate struggle." It was his turn to smile.   
  
"I'm not struggling." She pouted ever so slightly.   
  
"Really?" He looked at her like she was joking.   
  
"Just stop talking. Please." She buried her head in her arms.   
  
You know, after all that awkwardness, you could say that it was a rather good conversation.


End file.
